The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for loading hole punched paper onto a curled finger binding element such as commercial CERLOX.RTM. binding elements such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,583,557. Manually operated binding machines which open ring elements and load paper onto the elements are disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,645,399, 3,125,887, and 3,227,023. The devices described by these patents rely somewhat on the operator's skill and dexterity at positioning portions of the documents and advancing the closure of the binding element in properly judged stages. These machines are not fully automatic.